familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Courtship of Stewie's Father
The Courtship of Stewie's Father is the fifteenth episode of season four of Family Guy. It is the seventy-seventh episode, overall. Synopsis When Opie outshines Peter, by becoming employee of the month, Peter tries kissing up to Angela, to get better treatment. Meanwhile, Lois is concerned Stewie isn't spending enough time with his father. Also, Chris breaks Herbert's window and has to do chores for him, until the debt is paid off. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Angela *Opie *Herbert the Pervert Minor Roles *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Rupert *Neil Goldman *Jesse *Tom Tucker *Diane Simmons *Ollie Williams *Soundwave *Mrs. Hobson *Doc Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Michael Jackson *Halle Berry *Kim Cattrall *Ahmed *Michael Eisner *Joseph *God *God's Girlfriend Janet *Jesus Christ (Younger Version) *Lucille Ball (Non-Speaking Cameo; On TV; In Herbert's Imagination) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Deleted Scene) *Sand People (Deleted Scene) *Penélope Cruz (Deleted Scene) Trivia *This is one of the rare occasions, where Stewie actually refers to his father as "Dad" instead of "Peter" or "The Fat Man". In fact, this is one of the rare occasions, where Stewie even likes Peter at all. *Opie has earned his "Employee of the Month" status, 12 consecutive times in a row. *Opie was promoted to a higher status, meaning he has to leave his post, sitting across from Peter, and get replaced by Soundwave. However, in later episodes, Opie is still working at the desk across from Peter and Soundwave is nowhere to be found. *When Peter and Stewie shove the locked car, containing Lois into the water, it apparently took her a month and a half to get out and find her way back home. Naturally, she was pissed. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the Bill Bixby sitcom The Courtship of Eddie's Father. *Stewie’s life ambition is alleged to be “taking pictures of Madison County, Iowa” à la The Bridges of Madison County. *Peter, dressed as Indiana Jones and Stewie, dressed as Short Round are chased by a turban-wearing guard named Ahmed through a mineshaft, parodying Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Upon luring the guard away, Michael Eisner tries to rip out Peter’s heart parodying Mola Ram from Temple of Doom, but falls down a cliff by the Jungle Cruise and is ripped apart by crocodiles. *Herbert during a fantasy sequence sings an almost accurate version of “Somewhere That’s Green” from Little Shop of Horrors. The dream sequence where Herbert imagines an idyllic family life with Chris is a copy of the sequence where Audrey dreams of having a family with Seymour. *Before Stewie sings “It’s a Tiny World” one of the lost kids says, “If you don’t sing the song you’ll be in a Christmas movie with Tim Allen,” a reference to The Santa Clause film series. *Brian recreates the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" flash cartoon when he tries to cheer up Peter. *A cutaway shows an alternate version of Back to the Future Part II in which Dr. Emmett Brown is revealed to be a racist. *When Peter rescues Stewie from “It’s a Tiny World,” he asks Stewie why he’s dressed like Fred Berry’s character in What's Happening!! *In the scene where Peter rescues Stewie from “It’s a Tiny World” and Ahmed the guard goes after them, Peter’s line to distract him, “Hey, look over there! There’s a woman learning!” was cut on the censored version. *Peter realizes that Stewie has run off while they are shopping in a Disney shop. He spots the Crows from the Disney film Dumbo sitting in the shop. *At Disney World, before the Disney Stock slide ride, Monstro the Whale from the Disney movie Pinocchio can be seen. Monstro the Whale is part of a Disney Parks ride, called Storybookland, but only at Disneyland. In the commentary, it was revealed this was done on purpose as a way to 'distort' Disney World to avoid being sued for copyright infringement. *When Peter takes Stewie to a Red Sox game at Fenway Park, the designed leans heavily on the proposed "New Fenway Park" that was put forward by Red Sox ownership in 2001 but never came to fruition. The most notable detail is the scoreboard placed over the section of the fence known as "The Green Monster." *A deleted cutaway depicts Cleveland working for E! and speaking to Penélope Cruz He actually thinks she is Seabiscuit and feeds her a carrot. Cruz tries to tell him who she actually is, but eats the carrot. *During a deleted cut-away scene Peter is conducting the Tusken Raider Choir. The Tusken Raiders run away, when Obi-Wan Kenobi enters to say that the Sand People frighten easily but they'll be back and in greater numbers. This specific line is a scene from Star Wars. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Herbert Episodes Category:Angela Episodes